A Black Raven and a White Dove
by Serpentia Malfoy
Summary: Catherine Smith also known as Cat is rescued from Hell by Angel Helena who seems to have a special task for her.Cat must search the Winchester brothers and find someway to bring Castiel back to life. There's lots of things happening in between.
1. Salvation

Welcome to my first Supernatural Fanfic. Although it plays in the Supernatural world, the Winchester boys don't have a major part in the beginning of the story. It does revolve around them and Castiel, but mostly it revolves around my own characters Catherine Smith or simply called Cat and the Angel Helena. Helena pulls Cat out of Hell to give her the task of finding Dean and Sam Winchester. She doesn't explain much, but says it has something to do about Castiel and resurrected him in order to save the world.

Chapter 1 – Salvation

It was one of those days that you didn't expect anything special happening at all, but in a shady motel in Blackfoot in Idaho something did. A woman laid silently and fully dressed on one of the untouched beds in one of the rooms.

A thunderbolt lit up the sky and the woman stirred. She was long and toned, long black curly hair framed her face and while she looked absolutely peaceful, her tattered clothes revealed another side of her.

She stirred again, this time taking a big breath and opened up her eyes, while she batted her eyelashes quickly to adjust to the soft light that light up the room. She rubbed her eyes and eventually got up slowly.

"Hello, Catherine." Said a female voice softly.

The female called Catherine snapped her head into the direction the voice came from. Green met blue and the female Catherine gasped. She searched with her hands for something on the bed but looked confused when she looked around the room.

"Where am I?" She asked irritated and got up.

"You should really sit back down." The other voice said softly and a female came into the light. Her hair was blonde, slightly wavy while her eyes were of the bluest of blue Catherine ever saw. She was dressed in a white bandeau dress that was just below the knee and with a black belt around her waist. She wore high see-through stiletto's and her heels clicked on the wooden floor when she stepped forward.

"Because you said so?" Catherine said annoyed and took a step toward the strange woman. She felt dizzy in an instant and she felt her legs collapsing. Before she knew it, she was wrapped tightly into the strange woman's arms, their noses almost touching.

"Yes, Catherine." The woman said simply and smiled slightly.

Catherine huffed, but she couldn't deny that the woman smelled absolutely intoxicating. She figured it was a mix of roses, cinnamon and something she couldn't figure out. The woman helped Catherine get upon the bed, while she sat upon the other bed.

"Anise." The blonde woman said and smiled.

"Sorry?" Catherine asked while she rubbed her head.

"The other flavour you were looking for. I smell like roses, cinnamon and anise, Catherine." The blonde said and nodded.

"Never call me, Catherine again. Cat is my name." Cat said this time annoyed and closed her eyes. She didn't understood any of it and she just wanted to slow everything down. She felt a hand upon her knee and when she opened it, she saw the blonde sitting on her knees in front of her, staring with her blue eyes into her green ones.

"Let me explain... Cat." She said slightly unsure of the name. Catherine just stared at her which the blonde took for her to continue.

"10 years ago, you made a deal with a cross road demon. He could take your soul to hell after those 10 years. He did and you spend 4 days in hell. I raised you from hell, because you are important." The blonde said and looked Cat straight in her eyes.

"I was in hell for 4 days?" Cat said surprised and angry. "But it felt like a year, a whole fucking year."

"I know, time is different down there." The blonde said while she patted Catherine's knee.

"And who are you, then?" Cat said unsure while she looked the blonde up and down.

"Oh, how stupid of me." The blonde said while she stood up holding out her hand. "I'm Helena, I'm an angel."

Cat just blinked her, looked at Helena in a very dumbfounded way before she said: "You're kidding right?"

"Uh, no, I'm not." Helena said with an honest surprised look on her face.

"Vampires, werewolves and even demons I can handle. But _freaking _ANGELS! That's were I draw the line." Cat said while she stood up and walked over the table.

"But I am an angel." Helena said with a disappointed pout.

"Then why do you look like someone who just walked out of an club?" Cat said while she turned around and she found that Helena just stood a meter from her.

"Because my vessel, this nice girl from New York called Iris said "Yes" when I asked for her body." Said Helena while she glided her hand over her own body.

Cat swallowed, she was bi-sexual and she couldn't ignore the fact that this so-called angel was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. She saw Helena smile slightly when she thought that and turned away from her.

"If you really are an angel, why did you rescue me from hell?" Cat said without looking at Helena as she gathered her reading material from the table. She remembered now, what had happened. She was working a case, here in Blackfoot, but couldn't continue when she found out that Hell hounds were chasing her. She locked herself inside this room, trying to escape her dreadful fate, but when the hell hounds broke in she accepted her fate.

She even remembered the hounds to scratch at her skin, but now she couldn't find the scars to go with the injuries. In fact, every scar she ever had, had vanished. She figured that Helena was the reason that her whole body was clean of scars.

"I didn't entirely rescue you. I had to put you back together in order to put back your soul." Helena said while she walked around the table to stay in Cat's line of sight.

"Then why erase my scars?" Cat said while she looked at Helena.

"If you have any found memories of any of you scars, I can put them back on, if you want." Helena said like it was nothing and leaned onto the table revealing a bit of her round breasts.

Cat had to look away in order not to be distracted by Helena's perfect rack. She never thought that angels were so unholy like, but in matter of fact she never thought that angels existed at all. "But why did you rescue me?" She asked again.

Helena chuckled, a sound so wonderful even Cat caught her own lips twitching up. "To complete a task, Cat. You're a huntress and I need you to find 2 brothers who are both hunters too. I can't seem to find them and that's supposed to be easy being an angel and all." She said with a smile.

"Finding hunters? I'm only good at finding monsters myself." Cat said while she placed her hands on her hips.

"Then you will find them too. These 2 have a knack for getting into trouble themselves. And it seems that they are in a far more greater mess than ever before." Helena said again with a chuckle.

"And why do I need to find them?" Cat said with an eyebrow raised.

"They have something that I need. I need that thing to resurrect another angel." Helena said this time serious.

"An angel?" Cat said while she looked at Helena suspiciously.

"Yes, Castiel. The angel of Thursday if you prefer." Helena said while she run a hand through her blonde hair.

"Castiel.." Cat murmured. "What's so important about him?"

"He saved a man from Hell and it seems that this man is breaking down. He could put the whole world in danger if we don't resurrect Castiel." Helena said sad and looked through a small window.

Cat wanted to ask what their names were, but Helena interrupted her with: "Dean... Dean and Sam Winchester."

"Just like the gun?" Cat asked and she smiled softly when she saw Helena give her an confused look. "Never mind."

Cat felt tired and dirty. Even though she met Helena only recently, she felt that she could trust her. She ran a hand through her black curls and she felt she needed a shower. Just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I will leave you to it. I will be back in 2 hours." Helena said all of a sudden, before she disappeared.

Cat could have sworn she heard the rustling of feathers when Helena disappeared. She shook her head, this was turning out to be such a strange day. She walked into the bathroom, shedding one piece of clothing at a time. She turned the shower on, waiting for it to be the perfect temperature and stepped under the warm stream.

After a while flashes of being in Hell came back. She nearly slipped but managed to catch herself before she fell. She took a deep breath and glanced into the small mirror above the sink. A pink hand print was visible on her left shoulder blade, she turned to get a better look but found a very similar hand print on her lower back. She touched the one on her lower back and let out a faint screech when she touched it.

"You shouldn't be touching that." The already familiar voice said. Cat spun around, this time really slipping and found herself yet again in the arms of Helena, this time completely naked. She immediately noticed that Helena's hands were placed on the pink hand prints. They seemed to fit. Cat looked at her curiously which caused Helena to chuckle. Helena let go of her with one hand and reached out for a towel, eventually wrapping Cat into it, without her even protesting.

"So, you really pulled me out of hell?" Cat asked after a few moments of silence wrapping the towel even closer around her body.

Helena just nodded and smiled. She walked out of the bathroom, leaving Cat a little dumbfounded behind. She started to dry herself off, but realized she was already dry and wrapped the towel tightly around her body before walking outside the bathroom.

"You should rest, Cat." Helena said softly while Cat was right in the middle of putting her thong on.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec. Turn around will you." Cat said while she picked up her bra again.

"I've seen all that, already. I've put you together, remember?" Helena said with a raised eyebrow.

"So? Just turn around." Cat said while she spun her finger in the air. Helena sighed and turned around. Cat put her bra on, slipped into a wide t-shirt and sweatpants. "You can turn around." She said after she was finished.

Helena turned and saw Cat already climbing onto one of the beds, the sweatpants tightening around Cat's buttocks. Helena had always wondered whether she liked the male body or the female body better. After putting Catherine together she knew that she adored the female body more that the male body. She managed to keep her face straight, without any emotion as she stared at Cat's behind. When Cat finally sat down and looked at Helena, she couldn't hide a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

Cat gave her an questionably look but slipped under de covers. She took her phone to check what time it was and was surprised that it was only 5pm. She felt so tired, almost that she took a bunch of sleeping pills. She was sure that when her head reached the pillow, she was out.

She glanced at Helena, who sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Don't you need to sleep?" Cat asked with a yawn.

"Angels don't sleep." Helena said with a smile. "But you need it, so lay your head to rest. I will keep watch."

"The whole night?" Cat said surprised suppressing another yawn.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Helena said almost like a whisper.

"I don't." Cat murmured while she laid her head on the pillow. And within a few seconds she was sound a sleep.

Helena chuckled at Cat's response and walked as silently as she could to the other bed to make herself a bit more comfortable. Laying on the bed she turned her head and watched Cat sleep throughout the night.

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Review, please. Thank you


	2. Sleep well, Darling

Welcome to my first Supernatural Fanfic. Although it plays in the Supernatural world, the Winchester boys don't have a major part in the beginning of the story. It does revolve around them and Castiel, but mostly it revolves around my own characters Catherine Smith or simply called Cat and the Angel Helena. Helena pulls Cat out of Hell to give her the task of finding Dean and Sam Winchester. She doesn't explain much, but says it has something to do about Castiel and resurrected him in order to save the world.

Chapter 2 – Sleep well, darling

Catherine woke up after a bad night. Now and then, she found herself awake, staring at the ceiling after she had woken up from horrendous nightmares involving Hell. And every time she had fallen asleep thanks to Helena's sweet whispers. She even touched her forehead to chase those bad memories away and making her fall asleep in an instant.

Cat heard the rustling of plastic bags and the placements of plates on the wooden table in the kitchen. She perched herself up on her elbows, looking at Helena who was humming along with the radio and swaying just a tiny bit to the beat. Cat couldn't help but smile a little.

Helena turned towards her and smiled while she said: "Ah Cat, you're awake. Come on, have some breakfast. I've picked up some stuff from the store."

Cat tossed her blankets aside and got out of bed, immediately missing the warmth that the blankets provided. A shiver ran over her body when she touched the cold wooden floor and rubbed over her arms to create some warmth.

"Here, I've got you some coffee for you to warm up to." Said Helena while she handed Cat a coffee cup from Starbucks.

"Thanks." Cat said grateful and took a sip from the coffee. She rolled the coffee around with her tongue, carefully exploring the new flavor. "Mmm, what kind of coffee is this? This is incredible!" She said with a smile.

"It's a mix of vanilla and cinnamon." Helena said while she sat down on one of the chairs.

"How did you know, that I would like this?" Cat said while she sat on the chair next to Helena.

"I told you, I put you together, so I know what you like and don't like." Helena said, while she grabbed one of the buns and sliced it open.

"Okay, but what's with this breakfast extravaganza?" Cat said confused while she cocked her head to the side.

"It's just breakfast." Helena said while she shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, I don't normally eat my breakfast like this." Cat said while she pointed at the food in front of her.

"Yes, but I'm not letting you go back to eat that kind of grub again. It's not healthy." Helena said and took a bite out of her bun which was smeared with strawberry jam.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Cat said a annoyed glance.

Helena just shook her head, while she motioned Cat to grab something. Cat sighed heavily and took two buns, which caused Helena to smile. After eating more than she ever did and with a sigh of accomplishment she leaned against the backrest of the chair.

"That was absolutely delicious." Cat said with an happy smile.

"You're gonna start looking now for the Winchesters?" Helena asked while she looked at Cat.

"Aah man, that's still on the table?" Cat said with a sigh and she pouted a little.

"Of course, it is." Helena said this time a little angry.

"Fine, after I finish this job I'm working on in this town." Cat said while she stood up and shed her T-shirt and her sweatpants without telling Helena to turn around. She would've if she was bothered by her, but after this night she knew she could trust her. And she kinda liked that Helena watched her every move. She ruffled through her duffel bag and grabbed out a pair of skinny leather pants, a green tank top with a V neckline and my brown leather jacket.

"You're really gonna wear that?" Helena asked with an raised eyebrow when she saw Cat squeezing herself into the tight leather pants.

"Yeah, why not. I wear it all the time, no big deal." Cat said while she shrugged.

"But you can't go out looking like that!" Helena said almost offended.

"Why not, I'm wearing more clothes than you. We should probably go shopping for you. You can't go dressed like that around here. It looks to fancy." Cat pointed out while she got into her jacket.

"Am I? I've gotten a few stares, but.." Helena said softly while she looked down.

"Yep, now let's go out for some shopping. I swear you'll find something that you like." Cat said while she put on her red leather boots after putting on a pair of socks.

"Okay." Helena said unsure while she walked behind Cat, who locked the door after leaving the room.

Cat walked with an careless treat to an old red Buick Riviera 425 ci and got in. "Come on, sweety-pie." She said and unlocked the other door.

"Can't we just not go with this contraption." Helena said eying the car with mistrust.

"There is nothing wrong with my car!" Cat said offended and started the engine which came to life with a loud growl. Helena jumped slightly at the noise and took another step backwards.

"Oh, for god's sake." Cat said with an unsatisfied growl. "An angel with a fear of cars" She murmured softly.

"I'm not afraid of cars, I'm afraid of yours." Helena said offended. "She looks an awful lot like the one in Stephen King's books."

"But that was an 1958 Plymouth Fury, this baby is an 1964 Buick Riviera 425 ci. They only have the same color, that's all." Cat said while she tapped the dashboard affectionately.

Helena still stood there still unsure whether she should get in the car or not.

"Get in the fucking car, Helena." Said Cat at the end of her rope. Before she could blink Helena already sat next to her, shifting uncomfortable in the seat.

"I don't like it when you swear." Helena said with a pout.

"Sorry sweety-pie. Just one of the things that will never change. Now, let's got and do some shopping." Cat said and ready to drive, but was stopped when 3 persons stood in front of her car. "What the hell?" She yelled and got out of her car.

"Get out of the way, you idiots!" She yelled, while she leaned against her car.

"We will not talk to you." A woman of Asian descent said and looked straight at Helena.

"What are you doing with this filthy being?" A broad an tall man asked Helena directly.

"Excuse me!" Cat exclaimed and she was ready to throw some punches.

"We need you back in heaven." The other man asked and he slightly even bowed down.

"Selaphiel, Jegudiel, and Barachiel. I told you to remain upstairs, that was not a question!" Helena said with a stern voice.

"But miss, we understand that this important, but you have to understand that we can not do this. We already lost 4 of our brothers, we need you in heaven." The broad man pleaded almost.

"You know what you have to do, I'm not telling you twice, now leave." Helena looked the three at them with a stern glance and the three of them nodded, bowed slightly and disappeared.

Cat got in the car again, suspiciously eying at Helena who already had a smile on her face. "What was that all about?" She asked carefully.

"Nothing, those three have to get their act together. I'm not their mother, I'm not going to hold their hands anymore." Helena said with a big smile. "Now, let's do some shopping!" She clapped her hands with excitement.

"Uh, okay, right." Cat said and shook this weird feeling off of her. She left the parking spot, riding straight into town, finding at least three shops where they could find some new clothes for Helena.

At the end of their shopping spree, Helena found two outfits what seemed to please her. They even had to buy some bra's and panties, because the girl Iris didn't seemed to wear any which thought Cat was very strange. The first outfit was a white blouse, with black pants, high black heels and a white blazer. The second was a simple white T-shirt with an v-neckline, a dark blue tube skirt, black leggings and knee-high suede black boots. She even got a small silver angel cross necklace, which Cat found a bit strange, but she never said anything about it. While shopping they talked about many things and Cat found it amusing that this angel knew so much about everything but never questioned it how she got the knowledge.

They drove back to the motel and as soon as Cat closed the door, Helena already started to undress.

"Whoa, Helena! Just get undressed in the bathroom." She exclaimed in shock even though she liked the look of Helena's naked body.

Helena looked around and said simply: "Okay, but I don't see the problem, because clearly you don't mind to look at my body." Which caused Cat to blush so furiously that she had to turn around. She heard the bathroom door close and let out a breath of relieve. She turned around and sat down on one of the chairs, while she took the pile of books and scribbles in front of her. She never heard Helena come out of the bathroom until she sat right beside her, checking her notes over her shoulders.

"What kind of case is it?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It seems that at least 3 healthy females have been found in a coma, without any physical damage." Cat said without looking up from her books and scribbles.

"And you think a monster is behind this?" Helena cocked her head to her side in interest.

"A ghost." Cat corrected her and pointed out to an old article from a newpaper printed out on a new piece of paper.

She raised an eyebrow when she read the story that was about a girl that laid in an coma for 10 years before her parents to decide to pull the plug.

"But why does she put other girls in a coma?" Helena asked intrigued.

"I don't know, maybe she's mad that her parents put an end to her life." Cat said an scratched her head slightly.

"Did you go back to the girls? To check up on them?" Helena said concerned.

"I was planning to, but then the hell hounds came, I forgot all about it." Cat said this time sitting straight up.

"Now, let's go." Helena said standing up with excitement.

"You actually want to go to a hospital?" Cat said while turning towards her in her chair.

"Yeah, off course. Maybe we find some leads or something." Helena said while she tugged at Cat's arm. Cat shrugged only but stood up, noticing that Helena wore her blouse, pants and blazer along with her black heels. She was glad that she finally was wearing something more civilized.

"So, are you gonna use your FBI badge today?" Helena asked interested.

"No, I only use that when it's necessary. I mostly use my PI badge." Cat said while she closed the door of their motel room.

"PI badge?" Helena asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Private investigator." Cat explained while she got the card out of her wallet and gave to Helena.

"Huh." Helena said only, sounding a little disappointed.

"What? All of the other clowns forcing their way into a investigation by impersonating FBI is really dangerous." Cat pointed out while they were walking again to her car.

"Once in a while, you come across some really smart cop and you get caught. That's something that I would like to avoid." Cat said while she got in the car, slightly surprised that Helena got in the car without complaining.

"That's really smart, but when you come across the same cop, what do you then?" Helena said while Cat already left the parking lot.

"I always bring a set of wigs with me. I never look like me, when I meet them for the second time. It really comes in handy, because I can interview the people for a second so that I can look for different things." Cat said, while she kept her eyes on the road.

"Nifty." Helena's only reply was with a broad smile.

Cat's only reply was a smile and a little shook with her head, because she didn't believe that Helena really used the word "nifty". When they finally reached the hospital Cat wasn't sure if they would let Helena follow her around, but when they reached the front desk and Cat told the lady that Helena was her intern, the lady only nodded her head and let them thru.

They walked to the room where the first girl was brought to, but only saw an empty bed. Alarm bells where going off in Cat's head and they rushed to the second girl that was diagnosed with the same symptoms. Once they got there an old guy lay in the bed where the girl was supposed to be.

When Cat asked about the girl, the man yelled angry that he didn't know anything and threw his pudding towards Cat and Helena.

"Just one more chance." Cat muttered to herself as they walked to the room with the third victim. When they got there, a nurse was already cleaning up and changing the sheets.

"Excuse me, I'm PI Catherine Smith." She said while she showed her badge. "I was working the three coma cases, what happened with the three girls?"

The nurse looked at the badge, sighed sadly and said: "They died, sadly. There wasn't any sign that they were deteriorating, but just like that, they died."

"When did the first girl die?" Cat said while she took out a small notebook.

"Three days ago." The nurse said while she cocked her head to the side to think.

"And the second one?" Cat asked while she scribbled in her notebook.

"Yesterday." The nurse said while she tried to take a peak at Cat's scribblings.

"And this girl?" Cat asked without looking up.

"Just this morning around 8 AM. Why do you ask?" The nurse this time intrigued.

"Just something. And was there anything special about those deaths? Anything strange, that you might have missed?" Cat said this time looking at nurse.

"No..." The nurse started but stopped as she started the look around the room.

"Yes?" Cat asked while she looked interesting at the nurse.

"Well, I didn't think it was important but I was on all three cases and the three of them all had the same note in their hands when they died. At first I thought it was from their mothers, but when I asked them about it they all denied that they wrote the note." The nurse said carefully, because she was afraid that she was going insane.

"Do you have it?" Cat asked softly.

"Yes." The nurse said softly and passed a folded note to Cat. Cat looked at the nurse with a thankful expression and nodded.

"Thank you." Cat said softly and walked out of the room, Helena hot on her tails.

"What is it?" Helena asked while she walked as fast as she could to keep up.

When they both got out of the hospital and got back into Cat's car. Helena slipped all the way towards Cat and looked intrigued at the little note Cat was still holding.

"What is it?" Helena asked again, this time a little more forcefully.

"I think I know what it is, although I hope it's not what I think it is." Cat said and swallowed hard.

"Just open it." Helena said while she shook Cat impatiently.

Cat looked at her disapprovingly, but smiled when she saw that Helena was really interested. "Curious aren't we? " She chuckled lightly when a small blush appeared on Helena's face.

She started to unfold the small paper and chuckled when she heard Helena holding back her breath. And there it was, in black neat handwriting and Cat heard herself curse under her breath. She wished it wasn't true, but it was.

"Sleep well, Darling." Helena mused next to her and took the paper from Cat. "What does it mean?" She asked and looked at Cat curiously.

"That we are in a whole lot of trouble." Cat said and clenched her jaw.


	3. A goodnight kiss

Welcome to my first Supernatural Fanfic. Although it plays in the Supernatural world, the Winchester boys don't have a major part in the beginning of the story. It does revolve around them and Castiel, but mostly it revolves around my own characters Catherine Smith or simply called Cat and the Angel Helena. Helena pulls Cat out of Hell to give her the task of finding Dean and Sam Winchester. She doesn't explain much, but says it has something to do about Castiel and resurrected him in order to save the world.

Chapter 3 – A goodnight kiss

Without any explanation Cat drove back to the motel, while Helena kept asking what the note meant. She had to be fast, even if she didn't know were the body of this girl was buried. She was sure she had it scribbled on a piece of paper in the motel. After parking the car she rushed towards the room, but was cut off by Helena who looked angry at her.

Helena crossed her arms and said with a serious tone: "Can you just talk to me?"

"I'm sorry, but we have no time. We have to burn the remains of this girl." Cat said while she rushed past Helena.

"Burn it with what?" Helena said, just a pace behind Cat.

"Salt and gasoline, you know, dig it up and burn it." Cat said while she looked hastily through her notes.

"Then what's with the rush?" Helena said with a raised eyebrow.

"She knows we're on the her, she will find us and.." Cat said rushed but stopped when a female figure appeared and touched her forehead.

Cat slumped to the ground, completely numb and when Helena rushed to her side the female figure was about to touch Helena but disappeared in a blinding light when Helena looked at the figure.

"Cat? Cat?" She asked while she shook Cat lightly, but there was no response. Helena sighed and picked Cat up with an arm under the crook of her knees and an arm around her back. She struggled at first but eventually she carefully placed Cat on her bed. She even wiped a few of her hairs gently out of her face and checked her breathing. Cat seemed to be sleeping which Helena was relieved to find out.

Helena walked back to the table, going through Cat notes one by one in search of the graveyard this girl was buried in. Eventually she found it. Grove City Cemetery. She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on Grove City Cemetery. In her mind she coursed through the cemetery, checking every row for the name of the girl. She opened her eyes, sure that she had found the grave of the girl and disappeared with the noise of feathers rustling.

In an instant she stood before the grave of the girl and saw that the gravestone was worn down by weather influences. She kneeled down on one knee and touched the grave stone in an affectionate manor.

"What are you doing here?" A small voice said softly behind her.

"I'm supposed to burn your bones, young one." Helena said remorseful but didn't turn around to face the ghost.

"What for?" The voice said rather angry.

"To put you at rest, you are hurting innocent people." Helena said while she slowly caressed the gravestone.

"What about me? I never asked for this. I was so close, so close." The voice wailed with grief.

"Your parents couldn't have known, that you were fighting to wake up." Helena said while she placed her hand firmly on the gravestone.

"They should have!" The voice yelled angry and a strong wind blew across the field, causing Helena's hair to be blown in her face.

"So much anger is such a small girl." Said Helena and shook her head.

"Your friend will never wake up." The voice said almost with a sneer.

"Even is she won't, I will resurrect her. I will not let my mission be jeopardized by such an ungrateful little spirit." Said Helena with warning.

"Nobody can!" The voice spat defiantly, but took a step back when Helena turned towards her with her eyes closed.

"You know what happened when I looked at you, little one." Said Helena softly. "You don't want that to happen again.

The girl swallowed and Helena twitched the corners of her mouth when she heard that. "That's what I thought."

"Who are you?" The girl asked nervously.

"That's none of your concern, little one. I could make you an offer, my girl. Are you willing to listen to me?" Helena asked and waited until she felt the girl nod slightly.

"Very well then. I could take you to heaven, were you can finally be happy or I could burn your bones and I have no idea where you will end up." Helena explained and stretched her arm towards the girl.

She could feel the spirit of the girl shifting, while she tried to figure out what she wanted to do.

"What will happen to my body?" The girl asked uncertain.

"That will be discreetly taken care of, little one." Helena said simply.

"So, it will not be destroyed?" The girl asked hopeful.

"No." Helena said only.

Helena felt the spirits hand in her own and they both disappeared. A few minutes later Helena reappeared again and looked at the grave. With a snap of her fingers the sand disappeared and the coffin of the girl was visible. She sighed, she had lied to the girl, because ghosts had to be detached from their earthly body's first, before entering the heavens gates. She didn't waste any time and set the coffin and the body on fire after covering it with salt.

When the fire died out, she snapped her fingers again, covering the coffin again with all the sand. The grave looked untouched and Helena was pleased by the outcome of events.

She looked up, not sure if she did the right thing. The strong feelings of the girl seemed to dissolve and she assumed she got into heaven. The angel in front of the gate furrowed his brow when he saw the two of them, but understood.

"Angel Peter, I assume this girl is allowed into heaven." Helena said simply.

"Ah yes." The angel Peter said while he looked at the girl who seemed lost and burrowed his head into a large book. "But it will take some time to find her."

"That's alright, she can wait here while you check your book." Helena said and turned towards the girl.

"No, you can't just leave me here." The girl said with a pout.

"It will be alright, my dear. Nothing is going to happen with you." Helena assured her and squeezed her hand slightly. "I have some things to do, on earth."

The girl squinted her eyes but nodded and let go of Helena's hand.

"I'm sure, Peter will find your name in his big book and you can enter Heaven when he does." Helena said again, assuring the little girl.

That's when Helena went back to heaven and after she burned the little girl's body she felt like something was wrong. She went back to Angel Peter who paced around heavens gate and when he saw Helena, he walked up to her, fell on his knees and took her hands in his own.

"My dear, something terrible has happened upon your human." Peter said almost pleading.

"What happened, Peter." Helena said and motioned him to stand up again.

"The girl, she seemed to know your plans. And before, she got into heaven, she placed your human under a spell of some sort." Said Peter with a quiver into his voice.

"She did." Helena said without any emotion in her voice. "I already feared that."

"Yes, your human will not wake up, until you say your goodby's to her." Peter continued.

"What does that mean?" Helena looked at Peter confused.

"I do not know, my dear. You could ask her." Peter said and motioned towards the door.

Helena clenched her jaw and said: "No, I have things to do. If I go back, then nothing will be changed."

"Very well." Peter said and walked back towards his desk leaving Helena to ponder over her decision. After a few moments Helena disappeared and appeared in the motel room where Cat was still laying motionless on the bed.

Helena sighed and walked over to Cat. She gently slipped a loose strand of hair behind Cat's ear and sat on the edge of the bed. She just met Catherine Smith and she was already growing found of her, she wasn't ready to resurrect her again, because the first time took a lot of strength. She sighed and bit her lower lip softly as she began to ponder of her option.

This was her first time on earth, but she secretly watched the world below when she could even though she wasn't allowed. She wasn't always an angel, sometimes god took it upon him to make a few special people angels, but those people were always restricted in Heaven. They weren't full angels but different, yet they had the same powers of full angels. She was also an human angel and when God left his post, she decided that it was time to visit earth once more. Everything was going just fine, until she received a message of god that she had to save someone from Hell.

Helena hesitated when God spoke to her, but because she knew God, she accepted and went down to grab this girl from the chains. She focused back on Cat who was still laying there motionless. She saw on Cat's note that it took 3 days for the other girls to die and she was absolutely terrified of it.

She bit down nervously on her thumb nail, trying to figure out what she could do. She nervously touched Cat's forehead but nothing happened. She tried to reach Cat's conscious, but it seemed unreachable.

She stood up and started pacing, trying to figure out what she could do next. She even thought of what the girl said to angel Peter, but it didn't make any sense to her.

She kept pacing all through the night without stopping and she stopped when she saw the sun creeping in. She stopped, ran a hand through her hair and sat with a big sigh on the other bed. She let herself fall backwards and kicked off her high heels. Helena felt kind of lost, she couldn't just wait for Cat to die, but she couldn't save her either.

She closed her eyes, trying to relax but after a few minutes she opened her eyes again. She stared at the ceiling , unsure what she was supposed to do. She knew that the girl had cast an curse on Cat, but Helena knew nothing of curses or other voodoo stuff. She turned on her side, facing Cat's body on the other bed.

She could leave for a day, maybe even two. An uneasy feeling crept in her stomach. No, Helena couldn't leave Cat all on her own for one or two days. She turned around again, flopping on her stomach, her face pressing into the covers. Helena had always been undecided, she never knew what she had to do when a problem presented itself. In heaven, she had always people who told her what she could do and couldn't do. Here on earth she felt kind of lost.

She pressed herself up and looked at Cat for a moment. Reliving what happened just yesterday and he remembered what angel Peter had said to her. The girl had said that Cat wouldn't wake up, until she said her last goodbye's to her. A thought came into Helena's mind: "What if, Cat wakes up when I..." Helena stopped and mentally slapped herself for being that stupid.

Helena sat up straight, hesitated just slightly but stood up. She hovered over Cat, unsure if she did the right thing. She placed her hands next to Cat's body and whispered something in her ear. She bit her lip, unsure if she should do want she wanted to do but before she could stop herself her lips were on Cat's.

It took about a few seconds before she was shoved backwards and looked in the in wide shocked eyes of Cat.

"What the hell." Cat said startled while she sat up straight.

"Sorry.." Helena began to explain but Cat only motioned that she should be quiet.

"What happened?" Cat said while she looked around, eventually focusing back on Helena.

"The ghost of the girl touched you and you went in to a coma. You've been asleep for almost a day." Helena said while she blinked, unsure if Cat was joking.

"Really? And what happened to the girl?" Cat said confused while she cocked her head to the side.

"I burned her body. She is in heaven." Helena only said.

"In heaven?" Cat said while she flung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Yeah, I brought her their." Helena said and turned away from Cat.

"Hmm, and what's with the kiss?" Cat asked while she raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't wake up when I burned the girl's bones and I tried everything, but it didn't work. So I was trying different kind of things, including kissing you." Said Helena while she shrugged her shoulders, hiding her face that was turning red. "Guess that worked."

"Okay. So we can leave this place and find those Winchesters?" Cat asked rather cheerfully which caused Helena to turned around confused.

"So, your actually looking forward to finding the Winchesters?" Helena asked confused.

"Yeah, that sleep made me aware that I have nothing better to do. So why not?" Cat said with a shrug and stood up. She walked over to her bag and started to pack.

"Okay, that's great." Said Helena hesitantly and watched Cat pack everything, including her new clothes.

"Time to go." Said Cat and walked out of the motel room without another word. Helena walked confused out of the room which Cat closed immediately after Helena walked out. "Just wait by the car. I just have to return the keys." Cat smiled and walked towards the reception.

Within a few minutes Cat returned and opened the doors.

"So where are we going?" Asked Helena interested.

"Lily dale, New york." Cat said only while turning on the engine.

"We're gonna drive there?" Helena said confused, because she knew that is was going to be a long drive.

"Yes, unless you've got a better idea?" Cat said while she looked at Helena.

"I could bring us there with the car." Helena stated and touched the car and Helena's arm.

"Let's go, then." Cat said with a smile. The next thing she knew, she wasn't in the parking lot in Blackfoot, Idaho anymore, but in Lilly dale, home of famously psychics.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Review, please. Thank you


	4. A Demon in a Angel's lair

Welcome to my first Supernatural Fanfic. Although it plays in the Supernatural world, the Winchester boys don't have a major part in the beginning of the story. It does revolve around them and Castiel, but mostly it revolves around my own characters Catherine Smith or simply called Cat and the Angel Helena. Helena pulls Cat out of Hell to give her the task of finding Dean and Sam Winchester. She doesn't explain much, but says it has something to do about Castiel and resurrected him in order to save the world.

Chapter 4 – A Demon in a Angel's lair.

"Wow, that was quick!" Cat said and turned the engine off. She opened the door and got out. She turned when she heard Helena opening the door and raised an eyebrow when she saw her leaning heavily on the car door.

"Helena, are you okay?" She asked concerned but after she finished her question, Helena collapsed. She slammed the door with full force shut and ran around the car only to find Helena unconscious on the cold floor of the parking lot.

"HELENA!" Cat shouted while she kneeled down and she shook her a couple of times.

"What happened?" A woman who just rushed towards them asked and she kneeled down beside Cat.

"I don't know. We just got here and then she collapsed while she got out of the car." Cat said half in panic.

"Here, let me. I'm an paranormal healing physic." The woman said and pushed Cat out of the way. Cat huffed, because she didn't believe this bull-crap but let the woman proceed. She watched the woman lay her hands on Helena's cheeks and started enchanting numerous things. Within a few seconds she withdrew her hands so quick, like she had been burned.

She turned to Cat and spoke very seriously: "You should leave this woman. She s dangerous." Cat only shook her head with disbelieve and said: "I can't, she saved my life. I got a quest to fulfill." She knew she sounded a bit crazy, but there wasn't any other way to make the woman understand.

The woman closed her eyes and took Cat's hand in her own. When she opened she had a saddened expression in her eyes and said: "You, my girl are cursed. You should leave, when you still got a chance to go."

Cat closed her eyes and turned her face away from the woman. "If you knew what is happening in the world, you shouldn't be saying that." She muttered and faced the woman again. The woman nodded slightly and got up.

"Take her to the motel. She's just exhausted. She needs to rest." The woman said before she left, without looking back. Cat clenched her teeth and let out a little grunt. She picked Helena up softly and realized that she didn't weigh much, before she placed her as gently as possible in the front seat. She closed the door, gently enough not to disturb Helena. She walked to the other side, opening the door and sliding in front of the wheel. She gently closed the door again, turned the engine on and drove off in search of a motel.

After asking directions she realized that a motel was to far away and when she saw a bed and breakfast, she didn't hesitated and parked on the curb. She practically ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door and looked alarmed when Cat was panting.

"Do you have any rooms available?" Cat asked rushed.

"Yes, we do. Why do you ask?" The woman cocked her head confused.

"I've got this friend and she just collapsed. She just need to rest and we are really in need of a room." Cat explained rather quickly and pointed to her car.

"Oh, dear." The woman exclaimed and turned away while she yelled: "Frank! Get out of here and help this woman and her friend."

A man appeared and the woman pushed him towards the street. He looked rather confused but staggered after Cat without any questions. When they both reached the car, the man saw the situation and immediately opened the door. He reached out for Helena and gently picked her up, maneuvering his way outside the car. Cat smiled at him thankfully and went inside the car to grab her bag. She closed the door and quickly ran after Frank who was almost at the front door.

She heard the woman say: "Good, just take her to the Celestial Angel room." to her husband before she turned towards Cat. She gently laid an hand on Cat's shoulder and said: "I only had a room available with 3 single beds, I understand if you don't want to stay, but it's best if you do."

"I don't mind. I can pay for the room." Cat said while she smiled uncomfortably at the way the woman touched her.

"Okay, but I don't accept credit cards, but I do accept cash and checks." The woman said with her hand still on Cat's shoulder.

Cat dug into her bag and pulled out an wallet. She checked and grumbled when she saw that she hadn't enough money to pay for even a night. "I need to get into town, to withdraw some money." Cat said and turned away from the woman. The woman finally let go of Cat's shoulder and said: "Alright, my dear. We will take care of your friend." Cat turned around unsure if she should leave Helena all alone. The woman closed the door with a smile which made Cat doubtful of her intentions.

Cat got in her car again and drove into the center of town. She parked her car in a parking lot and walked towards an ATM. She withdrew some amount of money and was about to put it in her wallet when somebody bumped into her, which made a few notes slip out of her hands. She immediately bend down, but someone had already picked them up.

"Here." A thick and warm manly voice said and before she knew it, she was looking into the most clear blue eyes she had ever seen. She knew she had seen them once before and remembered that Helena had the same blue eyes. She hesitantly took the money from his hand while they both got up.

"Thank you." She merely whispered softly, causing the man who was absolutely gorgeous to smile a little. He turned around after that and disappeared around the corner. Cat sighed and a chill ran down her spine when she realized that she was still staring at the point where the man had disappeared. She ran a hand through her hair and walked back to her car.

When Cat go into her car, she sighed heavily and thought of the man who picked up her money. She bit her lip while she moaned slightly. "God, he was gorgeous!" She thought and was disappointed when he left so early. She shook her head lightly, just to clear her head and drove back to the bed and breakfast. She paid the woman for 3 days, although she wasn't really sure if she wanted to stay that long.

She was guided towards their room, thanked the woman and closed the door. She looked around but a chill ran over her spine when she saw the many angel figurines and the cyan color gave her an odd feeling. She dropped her bag, that was still slung across her shoulder by one of the beds. She immediately sat on the bed where Helena was laying and held one of her hands. Helena seemed to be sleeping, which relaxed Cat a bit but still found it troublesome.

Cat sighed, wiped a hair out of Helena's face, squeezed her hand lightly and stood up releasing Helena hand. She grunted while she ran a hand through her hair. She never heard Helena get up behind her and she screamed when she was slammed into one of the walls. Cat turned around, her head throbbing from the impact of the wall and saw black demon eyes staring at her.

"What the hell?" Cat exclaimed shocked.

"Oh, does the little Catherine can't believe that a demon took over your friends precious body?" The demon asked playfully while she licked Helena's lips.

"Get the hell out of her!" Cat yelled, storming towards the demon possessing Helena's body.

The demon pursed Helena's lips together and said simply: "No."

"Get the hell out of Helena, you bitch!" Cat yelled again.

"Sorry, no Helena here. That little angel has left the room. Just me and this little tasty lamb called Iris." Said the demon, touching every part of Helena's vessel.

"You leave her alone!" Cat yelled with a snarl.

"Ah, is little Catherine mad that we took control of this body sooner?" The demon asked while she licked Helena's lips again.

"You shut up, right now!" Cat yelled while she stepped forward.

"Or what? You gonna send my little black ass back to hell?" The demon pouted playfully.

"You bet ya, I will!" Cat said convinced, lunging forward for her bag. Just when she was about the grab the bag, the demon flicked his fingers and the bag landed between the demon's feet.

She bent down, ruffled through the bag and pulled out a book. "Looking for this?" The demon asked playfully.

"You bitch." Cat grumbled and got on her feet once more.

"Now, now, don't get to friendly with me." The demon said with a wink. "We wouldn't want you little angel body to get hurt, now would we?" A silver flicker of light caught Cat's attention and she saw that her hunting knife was in the demons other hand. Cat swallowed and took a step back.

"Good, nice girl." The demon said with mockery in her voice. "I don't really understand why you follow this angel around anyway."

"Ah, are we concerned for my welfare, are we?" Cat asked sarcastically.

"No, we just miss you in hell. You were one of the fun ones to torture." The Demon said while she grinned.

"To bad, I'm not going back there." Cat said while she straightened her back. "I've got other things to do here. Including this!" She yelled the last part and started to chant the demon exorcising words. "Priinceps gloriosissime cælestis militiæ, sancte Michaël Archangele, defende nos in prælio et colluctatione, quæ nobis adversus principes et potestates, adversus mundi rectores tenebrarum harum, contra spiritualia nequitiæ, in cælestibusus. Veni in auxilium hominum, quos Deus creavit inexterminabiles, et ad imaginem similitudinis suæ fecit, et a tyrannide diaboli emit pretio magno."

Before the demon knew what hit her, it was already pouring out of Helena's vessel. The knife fell on the ground and after that Helena's body collapsed onto the floor. Cat rushed towards her, but first ruffled through her bag and pulling out a necklace that would protect Helena's vessel for any kind of demons. She gently put the necklace on and lifted Helena's vessel back onto the bed.

Cat leaned heavily onto the mattress, turned around slightly and slumped against the bed. She pulled on leg up and leaned with her elbow on her knee. She sighed and looked up towards Helena's vessel. She knew that Demons lied, but something inside of her told her that this demon wasn't lying.

Nervous quick steps were heard on the stair and a knock on the door brought Cat back to the real life.

"Yes?" Cat asked a tiny bit annoyed.

"Sorry, to disturb you. But we heard a noise and we just wanted to know if you are alright." The voice of the woman said through the door.

"Yeah, sorry. Just had an argument with my mom and I tripped over my bag a while back. Nothing to worry about, I'm fine." Cat said trying to convince the woman.

"Okay, if you need anything. Just tell us." The woman said and walked away.

Cat sighed and leaned her head backwards onto the mattress. She was sure the woman had something to do with the demon inside of Helena, but she couldn't just walk up to her and ask. She moaned and looked at her watch. It was just 2 PM and she figured she could go out for a snack. Cat looked sideways at Helena and she was sure she could leave her alone this time. Helena's vessel had her necklace on, so no demon could take possession of her vessel. She got up again, ruffled through her bag and got a jar of salt out of it. She glanced at the bed and was relieved when the bed only stood with the headrest against the wall. As she poured the salt onto the carpet, she kept looking at Helena's vessel, who seemed still unconscious.

After Cat was sure Helena's vessel was safe, she picked up her handbag and put her wallet and her keys inside. She glanced another time at Helena's vessel and left the room, walking slowly down the stairs. She came across the woman again, who smiled politely and waved at her as she left.

Once outside Cat sighed deeply, still unsure if she should leave Helena's vessel unprotected, but she knew that she had done everything she knew to protect Helena's vessel. She glanced again at the house, before walking towards her car again and driving into town again. She parked her car and headed towards Good Graces Cafe what seemed the town's cafe.

Cat sat down at one of the tables and was helped rather quickly. She ordered coffee and a so called "A physics healthy plate" which consisted out of eggs, bacon, beans and a sausage. She cringed at the quantity of grease, but she couldn't ignore her grumbling stomach anymore. After she was done, she was about to get up to pay for her meal, but bumped into another person.

"I'm so sorry." Cat said quickly and grabbed the person's wrist to make sure the person didn't fall or anything.

"It's alright." Said the person who clearly was a woman. Cat met brown soft eyes who were shining with honest.

"Guess, I wasn't paying attention." Cat said with an apologizing edge.

"Guess not, but I can't blame you. You seem you're looking for something, I can relate to that." The woman said and gave Cat an honest smile.

"How did you?" Cat asked softly.

"I would like to explain that to you right now, but I have an appointment. Here's my card, just give me a call." The woman said and gave Cat a small card with an address and a phone number.

"Thanks." Cat only said and watched the woman leave out of the café. Cat shook her head when she saw the word "Physic" on the card and tucked it in the front pocket of her leather pants. She continued to the counter and payed for her lunch, before she walked back to her car and heading back to the B&B.

She was greeted by Frank who gave her a quick nod, before she walked up the stairs towards their room. She opened it cautiously, looked around and closed the door almost immediately. She looked at Helena's vessel which seemed to been moved, but she realized that she must have stirred in her sleep. She sat down on her own bed, unsure if she should wait until Helena woke up or that she should ask around about the Winchester boys. Cat wasn't the uncertain type, it started when she met Helena. Helena made her feel that what ever she did, it didn't really matter.

Cat glanced at Helena's vessel who seemed to have moved again. A soft moan escaped Helena's vessel, which caused Cat to jump of the bed immediately and grabbed Helena''s vessel hand gently.

"Helena, are you alright?" She softly asked and squeezed the hand softly.

Another soft moan came and before she knew it, she was staring into big brown eyes who looked rather confused.

"Helena?" Cat asked softly, unsure if she was talking to Helena at all.

"My name is Iris." Iris said half annoyed and pulled her hand out of Cat's hand. "Who the fuck are you?" Cat blinked half surprised, she was expecting the soft but firm voice of Helena, not this high and snobbish tone of Iris.

"And what the fuck am I wearing?" Iris shouted angry when she saw the blouse, pants and the blazer. "That dress was a one of a kind! It's a Versace! I hope you didn't ruin it!" She yelled and pointed a warning finger toward Cat.

"Relax, princess!" Cat shouted annoyed and walked towards her bag. She ruffled through it, finding the texture of the dress and flung it across the room towards Iris, who caught it and pressed it protectively against her chest.

"Did you undress me?" Said Iris accusingly.

"No, I did not!" Cat said angry and ran a hand through her hair is exhaustion. "The angel you had inside of you, undressed you and put some other clothes on."

"Angels don't exist, don't be so daft." Iris said while she stuck her nose high up in the air and turned away from Cat.

Cat sighed heavily. "This was going to be a horrible set of days." She thought exhausted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, please. Thank you.


End file.
